


Return of the Yeti

by Sirrah



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fun, Gen, Office games, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Nick be able to catch the kidnapper and save the victim before his time runs out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Yeti

“Man, the Yeti got me!” Nick said, glaring the empty spot on the inside of his locker door. 

“Really. He did?” Warrick said, peeked inside Nick’s locker curiously and grinned. “Guess that means you didn’t break my record then?”

“It was only two days away. Besides nobody even wants to break that other record you made. Was it three minutes that you were able to keep Jamie in your first time? And step away from my locker. I don’t want any of your DNA to contaminate my evidence”, Nick said showing Warrick away. He just hoped his day was going to be a quiet one so that he could have enough time to process his current scene.

While Nick was taking out the proper evidence collecting equipments, Warrick watched his friend’s actions with great amusement. He was more than curious to know who had enough courage to snatch Jamie from Nick. None of the new ones who didn’t know Nick’s obsession for this game would ever dare to break into his locker and those who might have guts to do it, knew they would very likely get caught. Then of course there were those, including himself, who knew Nick’s obsession, but were skilful enough to avoid all the traps he had planted. Andnone of those would have done this, again including himself, because they were having way too much fun watching Nick to wipe his locker every day after shift so that the prints he would get off from the locker after Yeti attack would be fresh ones.

Nick had already dusted most of the inside of his locker door when a red haired girl stepped to the locker room. The unsure look on her face, that was very common for those who were not used to unisex locker rooms, melted to a more questioning one when she saw Nick first dusting and now lifting a print from his locker.

“You’re that new audio girl, right”, Warrick asked, understanding the hilariousness of the scene - after all, he had been grinning since the return of the Yeti and he at least knew what was happening.

“Mmm… yeah”, the girl said turning slowly away from Nick, who seemed like he hadn’t even noticed her coming in.

“Then this might look little weird to you”, Warrick asked smiling to the red haired girl whose name he didn’t remember ever hearing.

“After giving blood donation, running across half rotten snake in glass jar in the community fridge and listening fifteen minutes how these two guys argued about blue lightsaber vs. red ones, this - is pretty normal”, the girl said and smiled. “Unless of course there is some really weird reason for him to dust his locker”.

“Nah, he just got attacked by Yeti”, Warrick said like that should explain everything. Apparently it didn’t.

“Yeti? You don’t suppose the USA government really have division like X-Files?” The girl asked, not sure if she should take Warrick seriously or not.

“Well I don’t know about that, but that isn’t the case in here. Yeti is a thief”.

“A thief? Somebody broke to his locker?”

“And he only has this day to figure out who is it”.

“He’s leaving the division?”

“What! No no no… He’s not going anywhere. It’s the rules”.

“Rules?” The girl said now more confused than ever. 

“Yeah it’s a game made by… actually I don’t know who made it up. Anyway, we have a picture of this man… or woman, we haven’t even figured that out, in a snowy mountain top. Nobody knows who she or he is or where the picture came from. That’s why we just call the person in the picture Jamie”, Warrick explained glancing over his shoulder to the empty spot in Nick’s locker where the picture had been the few weeks. “So the game starts when somebody, the Yeti, stoles the picture. Yeti is supposed to put Jamie on his or hers own locker and the one it was stolen from is supposed to find it before the end of his or hers shift”.

“And if they can’t find it”, the girl asked not so freaked out anymore. She too had had her own share of weird games in her previous job.

“Then he loses. So Nick here is trying to figure out who’s the Yeti this time. And this should be interesting too… last time he didn’t find the Yeti on time. Man the look on his face back then”, Warrick said receiving an ugly look from Nick, who apparently wasn’t as sucked to his investigation as it seemed.

“What happened to him?” the girl asked curiously.

“Nick? Well he…” Warrick started but the girl interrupted him.

“No, Jamie. What happened to it when Nick couldn’t find it on time?”

“The Yeti won and kept it of course. And next time it was stolen from him by a new Yeti and so on…” Warrick said. “But hey, there is some fifteen minutes till the shift starts so… wanna grab a coffee with me? I can tell the most famous Yeti incident I have witnessed by the years I’ve been here”, Warrick said smiling charmingly. And to a smile like that, you didn’t need to think the answer twice.

*~*~*~*

Nick sit in front of his computer, eyes fixed to the screen where the more or less familiar faces ran buy. Occasionally computer found a match and one by one he excluded his pile of prints. Who would have known people leaned against others lockers this much.

Nick scanned his last print to the computer, straightening up a little. He had purposely left this one last because it was the most promising one. He didn’t want to jump on conclusions on this one. If he went to a wrong locker now it would be the end of game for him. Last time when he had been attacked by Yeti he had just been promoted to Level 3. It had really eaten up him then when the Yeti was later exposed to be some young summer help. And the fact that he had been dealing with a double homicide that day hadn’t sounded like a good excuse back then. 

Now when he looked back, he realised how childish he had been to freak out so much from a thing like that - especially when he really had had his hands full with that double. So as much as Rick enjoyed laughing at him for that, none of them would be laughing if he had neglected his investigation because of a game.

This time though he was lucky, because there had been a slow night and he only needed to worry about his paper work. 

The flipping on the computer screen stopped on that thought and Nick turned his full attention to the screen. He silently cheered inside his mind. Getting of from his chair he practically ran away from the research room to Grissom’s office. Luckily he was there, fully swallowed by some oldlooking thousand page book.

“Grissom, Brant McKinney has Jamie. I need the key”, Nick said so fast the words barely were understandable.

“Brant? You sure about that”, Grissom said, looking Nick behind his glasses and putting his book down.

“I’m sure”, Nick said and meant it. He really was sure of it. Brant was a Level 2 CSI who was up for a promotion. He was also a little too cocky for his own good. He fit perfectly for the character who would try to challenge one from Grissom’s team. And his print was found from the upper frame of his locker door. He probably though he would only need one glove but probably need some support when taking off Jamie.

“Well if you’re sure…” Grissom said and walked to the key cabinet, where all the spare keys were. It was easy to find the right key in the well organized cabinet and soon Grissom and Nick were strolling through the glass windows. They had collected a couple of curious eyes along them and when they finally came to Brent's locker there were half a dozen people standing behind Nick.

Taking a deep breath Nick put the key to the lock and opened the door. Everybody stared the almost empty locker that instead of picture of a person on snowy mountains had a piece of white paper in it with words ‘Round one for me, bro’ on it, the last ‘o’ shaped like a deformed heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my ancient works in hopes of getting the inspiration back to write again. This is something I wrote years ago when I was re-marathoning CSI and happened to notice there was this same snowboarding picture in both Warrick's and Sara's locker. And there's really only one person who could have been behind this kidnapping.


End file.
